kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Shin
Shin (しん/信) is the main protagonist in Kingdom. He is the Commander of the Hi Shin Unit (Flying Arrow), which is currently an independent 5000-man unit with Shin as a 4000-man commander, and Kyou Kai as a 1000-man commander. Appearance In the beginning, Shin is an thin young boy with spiky black hair styled with a rattail on the back. By the time after Ouki's death, Shin's hair has grown slightly longer with his rattail reaching his shoulder, he also has hazel eyes. His facial features are more pronounced, and has grown slightly more muscular. Despite this, his appearance largely remains unchanged. In terms of clothing, his only attire that he consistently wears throughout the series is his sleeveless blue garment fastened with a brown cloth belt complete with a pair of straw sandals giving him the appearance of a scraggy peasant to most people. After the Sanyou campaign, Shin begins to wear armor composed of a blue scalemail, bracelets and boots. Underneath his armor, his clothing remains unchanged aside from a pair of white pants that reaches his thigh. Shin has also carried a sword with him at all times which was given to him by Hyou at the time of his death. He also has in his possession General Ō Ki's glaive and Duke Hyou's shield entrusted to him at the time of their deaths which in turn was given to Ei Sei for safekeeping. Personality Shin is extremely hotheaded and brash, but he's also a person with good intentions. He is fiercely loyal to his friends as shown when he vows to avenge Hyō, even at the risk of his own death. His hot temper also makes him clash with Ten and they tend to bicker like siblings constantly. Shin is also very headstrong and courageous which is evident where he unhesitantly charges at his enemies often ones that are much more stronger than him (such as Sa Ji and to a much greater extent, Hou Ken) Shin is also an extremely charismatic, whom not only can encourage and lead his own unit with his words but also has managed to impress even the greatest generals after his participation in the different campaigns and battles, including Ouki, Mou Gou, Ri Boku, Rin Ko, Ren Pa and Duke Hyou. Shin's dream is to become the world's greatest general, so that his name will be known even in the heavens. He shared this dream with Hyō and now sets out to fulfill it for both of them. Abilities Weapons Prior to the Tonryuu Rebellion, Shin's main weapon is Hyou's Sword which he carries on his back when sheathed. By the time Shin becomes a 4000 man commander, he has started using a glaive. Physical Abilities Strength He also has monstrous strength. Capable of overpowering 4 bandits at the same time. He gets stronger as he becomes excited. He is able to kill Rinko (93 strength) the most dangerous and strongest vassal of Renpa. He has also been capable of dueling and wounding Hou Ken, who currently has the highest Strength stat in the whole manga, and has only been wounded by Ou Ki and Duke Hyou two of the most skilled fighters shown. Agility He is able to dodge fast attacks. We don't know if he is doing this instinctively or if he is able to see that attack and move accordingly. It is possible that he can see the attack because at some point he was able to see the path of an arrow and reflect it with his sword. Adaptation In the fight with Jo Kan, it seems that Shin also has the ability to adapt very quickly in order to get the upper hand in battles. Speed We don't know how fast he is exactly, but he is surely faster than the average person. Kyou kai states that Shin can keep up with her speed. Endurance He has a very high endurance rate. Capable of still fighting when loosing a lot of blood and keep going when being cut and sliced. Also able to fight near constantly for days with little sleep as shown in the battle of Sai. Healing Rate It is stated by Kyou Kai that he also has a higher healing rate then most other. Sword Skills From the beginning, Shin is well versed in swordplay from his constant sparring with Hyou during his days as a servant. He is able to hold his ground against multiple opponents, most recently his skills allow him to quickly overwelm multiple skilled opponents (Battle of Sai) and survive and greatly wound Kou Ken. Leadership Skills He has the skill to inspire the people around him, much like any great general. Be able to increase moral in dire situations is one of his greatest assets. It has been stated by Rin Ko that he was a greater leader than he was at Shin's age, shown when at the time Shin had became the figure head for the entire central army. Another example is shown when he led 10,000 of Duke Hyou's troops most of whom were in disarray and retreating. Horsemanship Ever since the battle with Rinko, Shin's Horsemanship has improved by leaps and bounds. Afterwards, in the manga he was also able to repel Renpa's blows. Capable of riding horses that are more difficult to control. His horse also displayed great loyalty to him so it is assumed that he treated it such to deserve that loyalty. Instincts During the invasion of Qin by the Coalition Army at The Battle at Kankoku Pass on the first day, Shin demonstrated awakening as an instinctual general. Able to sense that the rear would be attacked and moved accordingly. In the following days he felt that there was something wrong with the enemy as he thought that the Chu army was kind of quiet in there attacks. Weaknesses He isn't capable of creating strategic plans, which makes it difficult for him to score victories against relatively weak opponents. Sometimes easily provoked and very reckless. Other Just before the death of Ou Ki, taught Shin how to breath and see. When he opened his eyes, he was able to see allies and enemy's more clearly. Able to see escape routes and patterns. We don't know if Shin is currently capable of using this technique, because it is never being mentioned after this event. However it is possible that during the invasion of Qin by the Coalition Army, when he started to awaken his instinctual ability's, he is actually utilizing what he learned from Ou Ki. But this is just speculations so far. We see sometimes that very strong people have a sort of aura around them. We don't know if this is just animation for making them appear stronger or this is actually an ability. However there are hints here and there that this is maybe an actually ability, because Yotanwa was able to see something through walls and Ou Ki and other generals mentioned being able to sense strong opponents if they are near the vicinity. We also don't know if to able to sense an opponent and see their aura is related to the same ability. Owned Land/House Shin's territory of residence is known as Fuuri. After his achievements in the coalition invasion war, it was enlarged. Trivia * From what we see in his time as a slave, Shin has absolutely zero cooking and cleaning skills. * Fun fact: The voice behind Shin, Masakazu Morita, also was the voice of Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach), and he was the motion picture actor for Zell Dincht in Final Fantasy VIII! * Shin is based on real life general of Qin, Li Xin. category:Qin Commanders Category:Qin Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Village of Jouto Category:Ei Sei faction Category:Taku Squad Category:Sword Users Category:Hi Shin Unit Category:Instinctual Commanders Category:Cavalry Category:4000 Man Commanders Category:Glaive Users